101 Flinx OneShots
by bearrose
Summary: "Jish…Flax…Jash…Flinx!"   "Wally, were not a Hollywood couple. We aren't famous. We don't need a couple nickname."   "Eh, were superheroes, same difference."  A series of one-shots surrounding Kidflash/Jinx
1. Chapter 1

Breathe. In, out.

What did she just do? The Brotherhood would never accept her now. She had just let a superhero go! She had slapped-

Breathe. Take deep breaths.

Why had she freed him? To make Madam Rouge mad? No. She disliked her, maybe even hated her. But not enough to throw away her whole career -small though it may have been. She'd let him go because she li-

Breathe. You're fine. Just breathe.

She couldn't. She _wouldn't. _It would ruin her career. It would ruin everything. It would ruin _her_. So, why? Why had she freed him? _Because,_ whispered a little voice at the back of her head,_ you lik_- No! She hated him! She hated his stupid roses! She hated his cocky smile! He had ruined her career! He'd ruined her life!

…But had he really? Or had he just burned away the bad parts, made way for a new and better life to rise up from the ashes, like a phoenix? No. She was bad luck; she couldn't have a better life. Bad luck got no do-overs, no second chances. _But what if_- NO! She did not like him, goddammit!

But if she did... maybe she could be a hero. If she liked him -not saying she did- but if, her life would be so much easier.

A small tap on the foot yanked Jinx from her mental roller coaster. She stared at the rose, standing in the middle of the road. It had ruby red petals and leaves like emeralds. The crystal vase that embraced it threw small, delicate rainbows, breaking up the dull, monotonous orange of the streetlight that pooled at her feet. She watched the flower sway ever so slightly in the gentle breeze, then leaned down and picked it up. The stem was smooth and thorn-less, the petals like silk under her finger. Jinx inhaled deeply, letting a wave of nostalgia wash over her. It smelt like him. Exactly like him.

A flash of yellow and red raced over the roof tops. The flash reminded her that she was not alone. That flash that was, in his own way, her very own guardian angel.

For the first time in a long time, Jinx did not know what she was going to do next. She did not have a plan, or a place to go. But that was okay. He would be there for her. She walked into the shadows, a smile tugging at her lips, and two bright blue-green eyes watching her every move.

She could breathe easy now.

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

-Breath (2am) by:ANNA NALICK

A/N: New story up! Ok I have no idea where to go with my PJO OC contest, and I only have idea for this story so, yurp! ^.^ A few things:

1. This will be a series of one shots, I am aiming for a 101 one shots! Some will be like mini stories, connecting eachone shot to each other.

2. The length will change, based on the story idea. Some will be long or some will be short, like this one.

3. This is the only time I'm doing this… I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! No Teen Titans, no songs, nothing other than my ideas.

4. I will be updating, at least, twice a week.

5. REVIEW, FAVORITE, PM ME, WHATEVER! The less feed back I get, the more I feel like no one is likening my stories, so I start becoming anxious. What if no one likes my story? What if I'm a bad writer? Why am I even doing this? It's a cycle. Even if you're too lazy to review, I might start getting to lazy to post. Sorry, but if you can write three words at most- I lkd it- even, then why should I write a whole chapter. I have a life too, you know.

Thanks!

Ps. I know in Teen Titans, Kidflash's eyes are blue, but in Young Justice, his eyes are green. I decided to give him blue-green eyes.

UPDATE: this is the betad version of Breath by SnowFallsSlow! Thnx again!


	2. Chapter 2

Two. Time since last one-shot: 3 days POV: Kidflash

Intoxicating

Why? Why did he like her so much? Why couldn't she get out of his head? She was in every thought of his, every move he made, every thing he saw, reminded him of her. Even since the very first day… the very first minute… the very first second since he saw her.

FLASHBACK: Lightspeed, first time Kidflash saw Jinx:

It was supposed to be simple, easy. Robin had assigned him Jump when Titans East had to go back to Steele City. Kidflash smirked as he ran to the museum. He was the fastest boy alive. Just a few seconds to round up the… what was there name… Bee Three? ... Sting Six? No, it was the Hive Five. Psh, what did their name matter? Soon he would be back on the Titan's couch, eating as much as Cyborg's chili (which had a big KIDFLASH DO NOT EAT THIS, I WILL KILL YOU sign on it) and watching T.V. He zoomed to the grey steps, glittering amethyst in the moon light.

There were five (really nine) boys on the steps, a small baldheaded boy in a electronics getup, a large mammoth sized teen that didn't look too bright, four identical teens dressed in bright red clothing, a gothic dressed teenager with red eyes, and an African American teen with a huge eye in the center of his head. Kidflash was not looking at the five teenage boys, though.

He stared at the girl, with the pink hair shaped into horns and catlike cotton candy eyes. The enchanting girl had very pale skin, like ash, with two rosy pink splotches on her high cheek bones. She also had a very thin figure, which made him think she had been malnourished when she was younger, but had not quite recovered. The thought made his skin boil.

The bubble-gum haired stranger walked- no strutted- with confidence down the pale grey steps. The jeweled necklace in her hand reminded him that she was a criminal. Just another petty thief. But she didn't feel like just another criminal, she felt like a thing of elegance, to love and worship with all his heart. She could be a hero, he relized if only she had gone down the right path when she was younger. He rushed past her and her team (It was _her _team, she had a very… Robinish quality about the way she held her self.) Grabbing their 'loot'. When he went past her, he could smell vanilla, pure and simple dancing acrost his know. That smell reminded him of a rose.

So that's what he gave her, a rose, in place of the necklace. The young speedster, promised himself that she _would _become a hero, he would take out the bad- the necklace, symbolizing her criminal carrier-, and replace it with the good, -the rose showing the way towards her new life-. With that thought he ran to Titans Tower to do research on the enchanting girl.

Kidflash knew that it would be hard. Near impossible. He could even put his life in potential danger. But he didn't need easy, he just needed possible.

END OF FLASH BACK

Kidflash- dressed as Wally West- sighed as he looked over the late summer park. Sunset painted the leaves gold and the grass ruby. Mothers were ushering their young children into cars and young lovers walked hand and hand, muttering sweet nothings into each others ears. The red head watched, transfixed as a swift breeze knocked down one drawer's hood on her sweatshirt, reveling a mass of pink hair. Jinx. The sorceress quickly pulled up her hood, and glanced around nervously, her pink eyes gleaming nervously behind her cheap sunglasses, and overlooked him. He had buried his head in an old forgotten newspaper that lay beside him on the park bench, at the last second.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, pretending to read the newspaper for some time before she got up, crumpled the paper she was drawing on, and threw it towards the trashcan, just missing it. She started to walk to some motel that was in the down town district of Jump, right next to the park. As soon as she walked past the double doors, of the motel's lobby he dashed to the crumple piece of paper and smile as he looked at the drawing.

She really was toxic. Everything about her, her personality, her looks, her very _soul_ made him crazy, clouded him in a sweet pink, vanilla smelling cloud and crawled under his skin. It made him as good drunk, it intoxicated him.

He glanced down at the drawing that smelled like her. It was a yellow rose, silken petals tipped with red. In the right hand corner were only two cursive capital letters: KF

With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?-<p>

Toxic, By: Brittany Spears

Yey! Special thanks to:

Fieyra, for leaving an AWSOME review and inspiring me ti write this chappy so fast

And to

ItIsCalmNow, for being the first to review!

Also, please send me you favorite song lyrics, T.V quotes, inspirational quotes, ect. I am planning to have a quote at the bottom of each one shot.

Thanks again and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost there life in 9/11, A terrorist attack that took place on September 11, 2011 when two planes, full of regular people, were hijacked by terrorist and flew into the Twin Towers, large buildings in New York, U.S.A. As of 9/11/11 it has been ten years since 2,819 people died in the attacks, 343 of them fearless firemen who risked their lives to save strangers they never knew. 23 of them were policemen. To the ****3,051**** children that will never see there parents again and to the ****1,609 spouses that will never say good bye. 1,402 died in tower one and 614 died in tower two. Only 289 families had a body to say goodbye to, the others had only pieces or nothing. I don't care if you American or not. I don't care if you believe in god, and if you do I don't care what god. I just ask you for a moment to think of the coworkers, parents, real people that will never see the day again. And to especially remember the Firemen and the Police who ran in to help, but never came out. To me, these are true heroes. **

Three. Time since last story: four days Right before Titans Together POV: Jinx

Fearless

It had been a week. A week since she left the hive, a week since she met him, a week since her life had been turned upside down. In that week she had been living off of fast food and had occupied some cheep motel, next to the down town park. In the day she had taken to sketching, on a bench that backed up to a large oak tree and had given her a great view of sun rises and sun sets. She was starting to get worried; the sorceress had not even seen the speedster that started this whole mess throughout her whole week. It was not that she missed him. (Which she did, but she was too proud to admit it.) It was the simple fact that the longer she stayed like a sitting duck, the less money she had, and more importantly, the longer the Brotherhood or the Hive could find. Jinx, as powerful as she may be, could not take the five buffoons that were her ex-team, let alone the entire Brotherhood.

Pink cat eyes surveyed the now damp park. Jinx had always loved the eerily quite calm after a large storm. It was surreal, the way that no animals moved, the way that it seemed as if she was the only thing in the world. Yet, if she closed her eyes she could faintly feel the low hum of energy under the earth, reminding her that she never seemed to be truly alone. The pale beauty sat motionless, with her ankles crossed, and her eyes closed almost lazily. This was how Kidflash found her.

It could have been any where from a second to an hour, before Jinx was broken out of her trance like state. It was twilight now, moonlight dappling the ground under the oak tree Jinx sat in, bleaching out the color of everything except for two bright blue orbs glowing in the shadows. The sorceress started, and raised her right hand, disturbing the quite with a shock of pink energy, ready to fire the mass of bubblegum energy.

She never did. Illuminated by the neon pink light, she could see Kidflash looking at her with an unusually somber expression on his face.

"Kidflash, what are you doing-"

"Jinx, the Brotherhood of Evil is being taken down as we speak."

She looked at him with a blank expression. "What?"

"Jinx, in less than an hour the Brotherhood will be no more. The Titans are going to win."

Jinx felt a wave of relief wash over her, before she felt a cold stab of fear. Where would she go? She had no home, and the Brotherhood, much more the Hive Five was the only home she really had. No. The Brotherhood was undefeatable, it was impossible. Jinx stood up, and noticed that even with her platform boots, she was about and inch shorter than Kidflash. "Your lying." Two words made such an impact, to Kidflash's physical structure.

He seemed to grown angry, a little impatient, but mostly sad. The red head took her thin wrist and pulled her out of the shadows, so she didn't need to use her energy to see him. It also made him a little uneasy, knowing that she could release that energy at any second. Under the harsh streetlight, she could clearly see that his eyes were narrowed. The very expression made her heart twist in an uncomfortable way. "Why would I lie?"

Jinx, exasperated, crossed her arms, not showing how uncomfortable she was becoming. She was the fearless ice queen, not showing any emotion. "I don't know. To confuse me? Make me scared? I'm not that gullible."

He made a sound that reminded her of a growl. Inwardly, she shivered, but she showed no emotion "You know what Jinx? I told you because I wanted you to, come with me, to become a hero."

At this she made a sound of disbelief. On the inside she way overjoyed. On the outside she was cold; the only emotion that seemed to be visible was anger. The ice queen could show no weak emotion, whether it is fear or love. "And why would I-"

"Jinx be quite. For one second, just listen and don't speak."

Her eyes narrowed, but she made no other sign to move.

"I thought you could prove them wrong. I thought that you could become a hero. Jinx, think for a second. If you stay and be a criminal where will you go? You'll spent your whole life committing crimes, but never actually achieve anything. You said you're self that you're bad luck. Well that's not true. You're bad luck to you're enemies Jinx. That actually mean you're good luck to yourself and your allies. If any other Titan saw me trying to convert your, they'd say I'm crazy. They'd say that your way to far in deep, that you could never become a titan, a villain for life, and that's all your ever be. A deadbeat that could never had the guts to do what's right. I, for one, think that you're so much more. Maybe I'm wrong.'

'Jinx, you can come with me, and prove them wrong and live your life knowing that you did the impossible. But if you don't accept, I will never try to help you again. The next time I see you, I will fight you, and I will not hesitate to take you to jail."

He finished his rant with a defeated sigh, and all the fight in him seemed to deflate. Jinx turned her head to the side, so he could not see the ice queen's tears.

When Jinx had been Jenny Nemetze, young and beautifully naive, she had loved fairytales. Stories where the princess got her happy ending were the best. If anyone cared to ask her, she would say that she would be a princess when she got older. Jinx knew, in her very soul, that his words were true. If she stayed like this she would have no life. She would become a no one. She would be one of the evil step sisters, where eventually all color would fade out of her, leaving only a blank shell of what used to be. But if she went with him, she could really be a princess. She would live in Titans Tower, or wherever she wanted, really. Heroes got the most respect, all the little girls would look up to her. People would see her passing by and say "See that girl? With the pink hair? She did the impossible; she became a hero when she used to be a villain." In death she would live forever, in memorials about the fallen titans. And that's all she really wanted, not to live forever, but to live in memory. Fact: Jinx's biggest fear was to live her whole life, and never accomplish anything. To live your whole life, full of shadowy What-ifs and should-haves.

Kidflash looked away in disgust at the frozen figure, but mostly hurt. He turned and walked a few steps back, before turning around. "I guess this is goo-NO!"

He looked up in surprise. Facing him were two pink eyes, wet with tears- wait she was _crying_ Jinx was _crying? _Under his questing stare, she blushed. "I meant… that I'll go with you. I'll become a hero." His face light up like a child's, and he rushed forwards, picked her up and swung her around.

"Jinx! This is great!" he beamed down at her, a now dizzy Jinx.

"Promise me, you will NEVER do that again."

Kidflash laughed exuberated, and kissed in between her brow. No matter how she tried to hide it, she blushed. He stepped back and reached out his hand. "You ready to go kick some Brotherhood ass?" This time she took his hand, and he lifted he bridal style.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

As he ran, he couldn't stop beaming. Partly because he was laughing at the curse words Jinx was shouting at the top of her lungs, but mostly that now, he could finally be with the one girl he loved.

The ice queen had melted, leaving a princess that had leaned that to be fearless, you had to accept fear.

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless-<p>

Fearless by Taylor Swift

Yawn, I so tired. Sorry for the spelling and grammar, I suck at editing at two in the morning, and I know I won't be able to do it later today, busy day! And I wanted this chapter out on 9/11, reasons why in the dedication.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I can't write anything till I get this out, I will place it in order later. This takes place during the night of the day that ALL the Titans kicked Dr. Light's ass after the night/early morning when they totally pwned The Brotherhood of Evil… did that make any sense? Pov: Wally West

Moonlight

He watched as she looked over the roof, in a trance. Hair down, in some sweats that she took from the spares in the medical center. He shivered in the cool late September air. Clutching two sleeping bags and a large blanket in one hand and balancing two cups of hot coco in the other, he made his way over to the young woman. Her legs were drawn up to her chest by her arms and her head was tilted ever so slightly towards the sky.

"Hey" she started, and for a second her eyes were unfocused and fuzzy, before she recognized the man standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey"

"I brought sleeping bags, a blanket and some coco. You up for camping out, it's kind of crowded in there." A hint of a smile twitched on her lips.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He set down the coco to the side while he handed one sleeping bag to her, and unraveled one for himself. She undid the little straps that held the sleeping bad together. She flattened it out and crawled in feet first, before sitting crossed legged, only her bottom half covered by the snug sleeping bag. He copied her actions, and sat right beside her so the only thing separating their knees were the cloth parts of their sleeping bags. He silently handed her the cup of coco, and she took it just as quite. He grabbed the large blanket and wrapped it around both of their shoulders. Then, finally he took his own cup of coco and blew on it, before he took a tentative sip.

In the pale light of the full moon, he studied her features. Pink eyes sprinkled with pinpricks of light from the stars they were so inventively studying, were large without being bug eyes, and framed in dark lashes. Thin lips, slightly raised gave off the appearance of a stretched heart. High cheek bones and almost bony face gave off a classic 1800's beauty look. Her pink hair was stained by moon, which made it seem to be a rosy silver color, like copper almost. Thin fingers clutched the warm cup to her chest, and he noticed that on her finger was a bit of chipped silver nail polish.

They stayed in there quite dream like state, she watching the stars and him watching her.

"Andromeda Jennifer Hecate" She broke the silence with soft words, sounding like a very unusual name.

"My name. My name is Andromeda Jennifer Hecate, but most people would call me Jennifer or AJ." She never moved her eyes from the sky."

"Oh." He was at a lost for words.

She continued on as if she didn't hear him. "My father and mother both loved mythology. Andromeda was my father's favorite Greek heroine. Jennifer was the name of my grandmother, who died of cancer when my mom was 7 months pregnant with me. Hecate is my mom's maiden name." He watched her as she told her story. After she was finished she set down her now empty mug and he set down his.

He took her hand, and it fluttered like a captured moth for a few second before resting in his.

"My name is Wally West. Well, my parents liked the name Wally, and West was their last name. I don't think I have a middle name." She turned her head to look at him, and he gave her a small smile to which she returned. She rested her head on his shoulder and retuned her gaze to the sky, and he wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the rose eyed beauty started talking again.

"I am 20 years old. My favorite color is amethyst. I love children's stories, especially fairy tales. I love mythology; epically Greek, but I do like some Egyptian and Norse. I like the singer P!ink. I like to read old stories, epically Edgar Allen Poe. My favorite book is Dracula by Bram Stoker. My favorite food is Cheetos. I like to do girlie things like paint my nails and do make up. I am good at video games, due to the fact I lived with five boys. When I was younger I wanted to own a book store/coffee shop. I like old houses, due to the way they are built. I've always wanted to move to Boston. My favorite football team is the Chicago Bears."

He let out a small laugh. "Why did you just tell me all of that?"

He could feel he shrug under his arms. "I really don't even know you. I thought you should know some small stuff about me."

Wally West adjusted himself so he was eye to eye with her, both hands on the side of her face. "Hey, I didn't need to know you when I saw you. I didn't even know you're name, or where you came from. All I knew it that I had to help you."

"So I'm the damsel in distress?" she teased a smirk fighting the corners now.

"No, you're the first princess to knock her prince charming on his ass when he tried to help you." She smiled, and for the first time since forever, he felt butterflies in his stomach as he leaned in.

Her lips tasted like vanilla, a sent that reminded him of warm summers and cozy winters spent by the campfire. It was like flowers and snow, water and fire, cold and hot. It was beautiful. It did not have fireworks, but it had the quality of burning embers, a slow warm feeling.

She responded to his lips by molding hers to fit his. They did not make out, or even get a little 'frisky'. It was a small gesture, but it meant so much. It was the first time he didn't try to speed things up.

He broke it. She breathlessly put her forehead to his.

"I don't love you, I don't think so. Not yet. The thing is that I could. I truly think that I could fall in love with Wally West. It scares me."

He put his lips to her brow, and mumbled against her vanilla skin.

"I'm happy that you don't love me. With all my other relation ships, I rushed it and it ended. This though, this opportunity is too great to pass up."

She pulled in this time, and it wasn't the same as the last. It held possibility, like a promise. That they would try. Maybe, just maybe they could fall in love.

After he broke it, they laid down, in their sleeping bags. Her head laid on his chest, and he could hear her heart beat.

"Wally?"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I think so. That is, you want to be."

"I would like that."

They fell back into their silent thoughts. He broke the silence this time.

"Andromeda?" The words foreign on his lips.

"Yeah"

"Why do you like the stars so much?" She adjusted her self so her head was right next to his. Her breath tickled his ear as he spoke. She still smelled like vanilla.

"When I was young, it reminded me of glitter, as if some giant threw glitter all over the sky. It's so magical, yet so mysterious. My parents, especially my mother would tell me stories about the constellations, and that made it even more magical."

"Could you show me some of those constellations?"

They fell asleep, much later. Her head had found its way back onto his chest and his arms wrapped around her body, so strong yet so frail. Any outsider would have smiled and made a comment about how great it was to be in love. They would be long though, they weren't in love, not yet. They were on their way to it.

3

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
>The hourglass on the table<br>The walk before the run  
>The breath before the kiss<br>And the fear before the flames  
>Have you ever felt this way?<p>

-Pink, Glitter in the Air

A/N: last unbeated chappy! YAY! So yeah this is my favorite chappy, because it's so illusive. I never once used Kid Flash or Jinx one, or kiss. I love the song Glitter in the air by P!nk. Listen to it, especially watch her performance, its beautiful. And yeah, I gave Jinx a LONG name, I though she deserved it. I don't read the comics so I don't know her real name. This chappy gave a allot of foreshadowing, especially when Jinx was listing the things she liked. OH! And I know Jinx doesn't seem 20, but I made everyone older to fit my story. Deal with it. KF is 21. A special thanks to:

Everybody who reviewed this story. You ROCK!

SnowFallsSlowly, for agreeing to beta this story. He/She will start betaing this story by the next chappy. :D so exited!

Fieyra for leaving AWSOME reviews. You rock, plain and simple.

Review/pm me telling me fav parts/quotes/song lyrics/ideas ect. Every quote I get makes my day. Please take 2 seconds of your time to tell me what you think of my story, it motivates me to write. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

This is before Moonlight. POV: Jinx.

Raise Your Glass

"Oh, hell no." Jinx glowered at the giant T-shaped building, its windows glinting in the early sun. All around the Tower's base, Titans- honorary and original- were mulling about, most waiting for the over-worked elevator to take them up to the living room, others just chatting with friends old and new.

Kid Flash smiled. "Oh, hell yes. You're a Titan now, Jinx. Time to start acting like one."

Jinx flicked her glower to the fastest boy alive, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out in defiance. "No. Nope. I won't." As if this decided the whole argument, she turned on her heel and stalked away from the gleaming Tower. Kid Flash chuckled, and then dashed right in front of her, blocking her as though she hadn't moved in the first place. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Move it, Zippy. I'm outta here."

"Hon, I don't know if you've noticed, but we happen to be on an island. How exactly are you planning this great escape?"

"I'll swim."

"No, you won't. Sorry, but from here to shore is, like, three miles. You just came over to the good side; no way I'm letting you drown this soon. That'd be terrible PR." He smirked.

"Kid Flash," she asked, hands on her hips, "do you even know what happened the last time I went into Titans Tower?" He rolled his eyes, but he was intrigued and she knew it.

"Enlighten me."

"Long story short? Gizmo, Mammoth, and I busted our way into the place, took it over, and threw Robin down a hole. I went in to Raven's room. Gizmo destroyed all of Beast Boy's CDs. Mammoth cleaned them out fridge-wise."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at the pink haired sorceress. "I clean out the fridge every time I'm here purely on principle. This does not a disaster make." She eyed the speedster suspiciously. In a flash, he had scooped her up bridal style, and zoomed up the grey emergency stairwell that hid behind the elevator. He skidded to a halt in the lobby area and dumped her on a counter. "Now, play nice with the other kiddies," he said, planting a kiss on her brow. He was gone in the next second, off to mingle with his Titan friends.

"Godammit, Kid Flash," she muttered, shaking her fist after him. "Just when I thought you couldn't get more annoying…"

"Hey, I'll drink to that." A feminine voice rang out, tinted with laughter and colored with a posh accent, possibly British or New Zealander in nature. She glanced over, surprised at the agreement. A girl with jagged red highlights in spiked midnight hair raised a glass, a smile gracing her pale features. Jinx hopped off the counter, appraising the gothic-clad stranger warily. The girl's smile brightened in response. "Name's Argent," she said simply.

"Jinx." She introduced herself with a nod and gestured to the glass. "Know where I can get my hands on some of that? I'm thirsty as hell!"

Argent let out a chuckle. "'Ere, I'll help you find something." With that, she pushed her way through the ever-growing crowd of titans.

A smirk sparked across Jinx's face as she followed after the girl. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!-<p>

Raise Your Glass By: P!nk

A/N: I am extremely annoyed at this chapter. RAWR. I don't know why though, I guess because it's a filler chapter, and I had a hard time coming up for ideas for it. On the brighter side, this is my first beta'd chappy! Give it up for SNOWFALLSSLOW for betaing this! :D the next one shot will be the scene with Doctor Light, which I am very exited about! Oh, and yeah I suck at writing Argent's accent (I'm an American) so I didn't mean to offend anyone out there. And, hey if you liked this please checkout a TT/YJ one shot I have called Spitfire (Flinx paring, naturally), a BB/Rae songfic to 'Accidentally In Love' by the Counting Crows, and a Star/Rob oneshot that I will have out some time sooner or later forKryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's Robin and Starfire's First Kiss Writing Contest. Don't forget to review! OH! And one more thing my beta, SnowFallsSlow might be leaving a small note at the end of certain chappys, like a Beta's note thing, so look out for those! REVIEW AND STUFF!


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Light

Jinx stood on a balcony of a building. She smirked slightly at the sight of the buffoon, Doctor Light has he naively put sacks full of money into a wheelbarrow. A freaking wheelbarrow. How the hell was he supposed to get that thing away when the police or worse the Titans came? Even the Hive, who had never been the brightest, had at least gotten a decent get away car. She felt her self laugh slightly as she remembered training with Doctor Light. He was so stupid, so easy to beat. If you got paired up with Doctor Light you were guaranteed to have a short training session. He kept on getting worse however, because no on helped him. Practically insane, drowned by his own failures, never to get better. That was not what Jinx wanted to be like. She was A Titan. A Teen Titan. That still felt weird, after all this time of thinking herself to be a villainess, an arch Titan, to being a good guy.

She watched, air whipping her face and tugging on her hair, as the old creeper turned around. His eyes widened, and his face paled. A hand reached out and grabbed his right wrist. Too late, she remembered that he had a stunning button there, which flashed a bright light. Not a seconded to late she closed her eyes before the light went off, burning her eye lids and stunning her new team. She opened her eyes to see Meta humans, on the ground some cursing and rubbing there eyes, others passed out. Doctor Light cackled slightly as if he couldn't believe that he had just beaten all the Titans. No, he didn't beat them all. Not yet.

She gracefully hopped from one window ledge to another down the building. Just before she touched the gravely driveway of the bank she shot a pink hex at him. He lurched forward and turned to face her. His face flashed his expression confused before he leered at her.

"Jinx" his voice was full of hate. Jinx had teased him relentlessly after training sessions, making it so he had grown to hate her.

"That's my na-ame." She sang. His wrinkled eyes narrowed at her and she smirked at him. He shot a beam of pure light at her right foot and she danced out of his way, in plenty of time not to get hurt.

"You may dance Goth queen, but no one can escape the light!"

The 'Goth Queen' snorted and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter how many crappy comebacks you have, Light!" to add insult to the injury, she sent pink sparks at him, to which he deflected with an almost shield of light. "You'll always lose."

By now most of the titans were watching the ex-villainess verse the villain's fight. They seemed to be mesmerized by the way that they circled each other like wolves.

"My dear, you act as if you are _better _than me. You are exactly like me, just another villain." The words echoed across the barren gravel parking lot. They wormed themselves inside each of the titan's heads, and ran like a broken record. Jinx stood, dumbfounded as she felt eyes, burning in to her head, questioning. She's a _villain_? I fought with her; she helped me bring down Madam Rouge. _What_?

Jinx raised her arms at the unsuspecting thief, glaring at the cold expression in his slate grey eyes. They widened for a second, realization glowing in them before being hit with the mass of pure pink energy.

He fell unconscious, eyes closed and mouth open. The girl narrowed her cat eyes at the broken figure, before turning and addressing the shocked expressions of the many teen heroes.

"I was a villainess, until about half a day ago. I stole from banks and a fought the Titans on a weekly bases. And I got my butt kicked on a weekly base. Bu then I met someone, a certain speedster" at this all heads tuned to Kidflash, who grinned in response. "who showed me what I really wanted to do with my life. I am a hero now." Her eyes searched the crowd, glowing as if to waiting for anyone to defy her.

No one did.

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away-<p>

Secrets, One Republic

A/N: I'm sorry! This chappy was unbelievable late, I know. If you have any problems with it, go talk to me teachers who gave me a crap lode of HW, and my swimming instructor who scheduled extra practices. OH! Go check out my new one shot that I entered for Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's Robin and Starfire's First Kiss Writing Contest, and please leave a review! So this is my last chappy that shows Jinx's transition into the Titans. Don't worry though, there will be some chappys placed here and there from diff characters POVs. Annnnd, I have other paring that will be mentioned in this story! BB/Rae, Star/Rob, Cy/Bee, Hotgent, Jericole, and Panta/Red Star. Don't like, don't read. But don't worry they won't be major, and I kept it relatively cannon. I had trouble with the song lyrics… =D REVIEW, especially those people in the shadows who favorited (Sp? Idk) this story, but didn't review, you know who you are. ;)

UPDATE: ok so you guys told me you wanted this unbetad… and here it is. Because this is unbetad, I know that there are spelling/grammar mistakes, so please refrain from reminding me in a review. Trust me, I know. However if you want to tell me in a pm so I can fix it, go on ahead. :D

To those who are confused: I seemed to have lost me beta, which makes me very sad since she is the best beat an author could have. :'( So now since I couldn't find her, I left a chappy/authors note (which I have deleted) asking if I should update, to which you, my reviews said yes, so here it is! :D


End file.
